Final Thoughts
by NerdWriter
Summary: Mrs. Lovett's thoughts throughout her shortlived time with her beloved Sweeney Todd. This is my first FanFic, so please, be kind.


This is my first FanFic, so I figured what better to write on than my favorite movie/musical? I do no own Sweeney Todd. Please be kind.

I was sitting solemnly in my desolate shop when he walked in. He with his pale skin, dark, wild hair, and tired eyes. I was excited to finally have a customer after weeks without a soul stepping foot in my shop, but something about this man stuck out. I needed to keep him in my shop as long as I could. So once I gave the pour unsuspecting soul a wretched pie, I offered him some gin and took him into my living room. We made some small talk and after telling him the story of Lucy, the beggar woman who used to live above my shop, I found out who he really was! He was Benjamin Barker! It had been fifteen years since I had seen him! When I had just married Albert, I was a young woman, barely in my early twenties. I never got a chance to be a young woman or enjoy adolescence even. I had married him due to my financial situation. Don't get me wrong, Albert was a wonderful man, but I never loved him. Every time he'd go to Benjamin Barker, I'd tag along just so I could sit in his shop and stare at him. I fancied him quite a bit, and I was heartbroken when he was sentenced to Australia. A few years later, Albert had died. That's why I bought the shop under the Barker apartment. While I ran my shop, I'd have childish fantasies of Benjamin coming back to find me in the shop, single and completely available. At this point in time I was just trying to get by though, it had been years since I'd thought of Benjamin Barker. When he asked me about Lucy. I was going to tell him the truth, I really was, but I began to think of my fantasies. I let my crush get the best of me, so I told him that his Lucy was dead. What would he have done had I told him the truth anyways? Go find Lucy in the streets and take care of her? I highly doubt that he'd be able to handle that. He deserved a fully capable woman to take care of him. He deserved a woman like me. So I told him that she drank arsenic, which was true. I just didn't make it clear that she survived.

At this point, we were getting along well. It felt like we had our own little family since Toby started staying with us after Mr. T killed Pirelli, and business was doing great. The three of us had just had a picnic where I told Mr. T (I had gotten into the habit of calling him that, for the public of course. They couldn't suspect us of being anything more but acquaintances) of my dream of living by the sea. I had developed strong feelings for him, and I was thinking he was beginning to feel for me. One day I went up to bring him some tea when I saw him once again staring out the window thinking about the judge. That damned judge took up more of his thoughts than I did! Angered and jealous, I finally asked him what exactly loved about Johanna. All he had to say was her yellow hair! I pointed out that she's dead and it's time for him to move on. This whole revenge on the judge thing was alright when we met. I mean, it is the reason he stayed with me, but now we had a respectable business, and dare I say it… a family. It was time for him to accept the fact that the past was over, and he'd never get it back.

I was going down into the bake house to get some pies when I saw a familiar figure. Sweeney had finally killed Judge Turpin! I was thinking that there was a chance of us having a regular relationship once the judge was out of the picture, but suddenly he grabbed my skirt! Naturally I shrieked and ran away. I was opening the oven to throw him in to assure that he was dead, when I saw her. It was Lucy, lying on the ground in a lifeless pose. If Mr. T found out that Lucy had been alive, well I didn't know what he'd do, but I certainly didn't plan on finding out! Quickly I opened the oven door and began dragging her dead body over to destroy the evidence. I was still dragging her body when Mr. T ran down to the bake house. He was covered in blood, yet completely calm. When he asked why I screamed, I quickly told him that the judge had grabbed my skirt, but he was dead, so Mr. T didn't have to worry. Unfortunately he saw me dragging Lucy, and told me to open the over door wider, and that he would take care of it. I hesitated, hoping he'd leave, but he just yelled at me to open the door. That's when I became truly afraid. He was covered in blood, yet his eyes were completely cold and emotionless. For the first time he seemed monstrous. I just stupidly cowered in the bake house while I saw realization and sorrow fill his eyes. He recognized her. I was truly terrified of him at that point. I had no idea what he'd do to me, so I just pleaded for his forgiveness. To my surprise, he did forgive me. He took my hand and began to dance with me, just as we did that day in the kitchen after we devised a plan of what to do with Pirelli's body. That's when he shoved me into the over. After a few agonizing seconds of screaming wildly as I looked into his demonic eyes, a blanket of calmness and relief fell over me, and then there was a light.


End file.
